Un nuevo cuerpo para Kikiou
by Haruka17718
Summary: El verdadero deseo de Kikiou


Un nuevo cuerpo para Kikiou

La situación en la que se hallaba Kikiou era desesperante, pues no estaba completamente viva, pero tampoco muerta, más bien en un estado que algunos llaman de No-Muerto, un cadáver andante, es decir un muerto resucitado, pero ese cuerpo formado por barro y huesos estaba corrupto y no era en realidad un cuerpo real, pues debía alimentarlo cada vez con más almas de mujeres muertas en circunstancias trágicas y todo esto ya la había cansado, ahora deseaba un cuerpo real, un cuerpo vivo, pero no deseaba un cuerpo común de humana, en realidad deseaba un cuerpo especial, que tuviera el poder sobrenatural de su cuerpo original, incluso un poco más, su belleza y su fuerza, pera al mismo tiempo un cuerpo totalmente nuevo sin recuerdos ni karmas de vidas pasadas, siempre creyó que esto solo era un sueño, un deseo que nunca podría ver realizado, hasta que conoció a aquella anciana, que también ostentaba ser una gran miko (sacerdotisa), la cual le dio esperanzas al contarle su increíble historia.

Aquella anciana le dijo que el cambio de cuerpo era posible, podía transferir sus almas a un nuevo cuerpo y renacer, pero aquel cuerpo debería nacer sin alma, lo cual era muy difícil de hacer, más no imposible. Le contó la historia de una persona que había logrado obtener un cuerpo nuevo sin tener que robarlo despojándole su alma humana, pues esa persona había conseguido concebir un cuerpo nuevo tan nuevo que tuvo que esperar algunos años para poder utilizarlo, pues no deseaba ser nuevamente un bebé, tuvo que esperar hasta la edad apropiada, la etapa de su vida que deseaba revivir, pero como todo cuerpo humano termino por envejecer y aunque deseaba nuevamente cambiar de cuerpo, ya era muy tarde, no le alcanzaría el tiempo de vida para reunir nuevamente los ingredientes y elementos necesarios para el conjuro de preparación del cuerpo, ya que eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

La anciana estaba muy enferma y pronto moriría, al ver la mirada de Kikiou pudo saber que ella también era una ser resucitado, aunque de distinta forma, pues la anciana en realidad no murió, solo hizo un cambio de cuerpo, al ver el gran interés que tenía en la historia decidió confesar que esa persona en realidad había sido ella, pero ya no tenía tiempo para preparar un nuevo cuerpo, así que le revelo la formula del conjuro secreto para la creación de un cuerpo, al igual que los ingredientes necesarios. Kikiou escucho con atención cada detalle que la anciana le revelaba, intentando memorizarlo para su uso posterior, poco después de esta confesión la anciana murió, pero antes de morir le entregó un viejo pergamino donde estaba escrita la formula, ahora solo Kikiou conocía aquella formula, pero aun no estaba segura de que fuese verdadera, pues talvez solo era una anciana demente que creía tener grandes poderes de miko, ya que nunca sintió un poder espiritual en la anciana, aunque sus memorias parecían muy claras y por algunos detalles que le dio de épocas pasadas, podría ser cierto, aunque la verdad nada perdía con intentarlo.

Desde aquel momento Kikiou se empeño en la tarea de reunir los materiales para el conjuro de preparación, eran difíciles por lo que le tomaría algún tiempo reunirlos, pero la espera valdría la pena si todo funcionaba, solo había una cosa que le sería casi imposible de hallar era a una amazona virgen, porque si conocía bien las leyes amazonas, éstas indicaban que la ceremonia de desfloramiento se realizaba la siguiente noche de Luna llena después de su primera sangre, es decir posteriormente de que tenían su primer periodo menstrual, y esto normalmente ocurría entre los 13-15 años aproximadamente, por lo que si llegase a encontrar una chica amazona de esa edad, lo cual sería poco probable no estaría solo y no sería virgen, pues ninguna amazona virgen puede salir de la aldea. Y encontrar una aldea amazona era sumamente difícil, pues conocían conjuros de protección para ocultar su posición, esto le tomaría mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

Necesitaba a una amazona virgen, pues sabía que solo ellas poseían la capacidad de formar su nuevo cuerpo, además necesitaba la primera sangre de una doncella virgen, pero no cualquier joven virgen, pues ella debía ser quién incubará su nuevo cuerpo.

Ya casi tenía todos los ingredientes reunidos, solo le faltaba encontrar a esas 2 jóvenes vírgenes que tuviesen las cualidades necesarias para formar aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba. La búsqueda fue difícil, vagando por diferentes aldeas, no lograba encontrar a aquellas jóvenes que poseyeran las características que buscaba, casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a una chica con aquella cualidad especial.

Poco tiempo después se encontró con el grupo de Inuyasha y se percato que Kagome, aquella mujer que se decía era su reencarnación, poseía las características necesarias para proveer el material necesario para crear su cuerpo nuevo, e incluso talvez hasta podría incubarlo, pero solo había encontrado la mitad de los elementos esenciales, ahora su búsqueda se reduciría, solo le faltaría una amazona virgen, aunque considerando a aquella otra mujer, la exterminadora de demonios, tal vez habría terminado su búsqueda, ya que su cuerpo tenía la suficiente fortaleza física y madurez para incubar su nuevo cuerpo, sin embargo el poder de la exterminadora no era mucho pero se compensaría con el gran poder espiritual que poseía Kagome, su reencarnación, les dio una última mirada antes de retirarse, parecía analizarlas de manera fía y calculadora, esta mirada causo escalofríos en Kagome, que le molesto el hecho la mirará así con cierto desprecio, después de esto Kikiou se retiró sin decir una sola palabra, a pesar de los vanos esfuerzos de Inuyasha por conversar con ella. A todos se les hizo rara esta actitud de Kikiou, y esa mirada aun ponía la carne de gallina a Kagome, como si Kikiou hubiese intentado ver en su interior.

Kikiou se alejo de ellos, pero no mucho, pues debía vigilar muy de cerca a esas dos mujeres si quería llevar acabo su plan. Ahora que ya había elegido las víctimas, comenzó con el ritual de preparación de su cuerpo, mezclando todos los ingredientes en una vasija y colocándolos bajo la luz de la Luna llena, para que fuesen bañados por los rayos de Luna otorgándoles un tono plateado, entonces tomó aquel recipiente y lo enterró en una caverna tras una cascada, esta mezcla debía reposar por 28 días con sus noches, antes de ser utilizado para formar su nuevo cuerpo, ahora debía preparar a las vírgenes que lo crearían e incubarían, debía darles a beber aquella pócima cada noche durante 28 noches. Ahora solo faltaba convencerlas u obligarlas para que le ayudarán, no sería sencillo pues aquel experimento implicaba la pérdida de integridad física, su virginidad. La anciana le había contado que ella lo había logrado hacía 50 engañando y secuestrando a dos jovencitas vírgenes de 14 y 15 años. Ella debía hacer algo similar si quería alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuando la pócima estuvo lista fue en busca de su reencarnación y la exterminadora, desde hace algún tiempo las estaba siguiendo y le fue fácil encontrarlas, justo una noche antes de Luna llena, preparo todo para la noche siguiente empezar con el ritual. A la noche siguiente se acerco al campamento disimulando su aroma y presencia con una niebla espesa que durmió a todos profundamente, así logro darles a beber aquel brebaje, y así como llegó se fue, nadie se percato de su presencia, pero Kagome tuvo un extraño sueño donde Kikiou la visitaba, aunque no sabía la causa y decidió ignorarlo, pero el sueño se repitió una y otra vez, ya no era normal, cuando se había repetido más de 7 veces comenzó a sospechar y a la noche siguiente intento no dormir aunque el sueño la venció, pero esta vez el sueño tuvo una modificación, en su sueño Kagome tomaba el listón que sostenía el cabello de Kikiou, al despertar se llevo una sorpresa pues en su mano sostenía algo era el listón de Kikiou, una prueba no era solo un sueño, como no estaba segura no comento esto con nadie, esperaba tener más pruebas y descubrir la razón de las visitas y que les daba a beber.

Así que la noche siguiente espero alerta, pero no sirvió y el sueño se repitió pero el listón desapareció de su mano, ahora no poseía pruebas solo la duda de si en realidad era una sueño. Sabía que Inuyasha no le creería nada, pero esa noche antes de dormir le comento a Sango lo que soñaba y como se había repetido el mismo sueño toda la semana, entonces la exterminadora le dijo algo que le dejo aun mas dudas, pues ella también había tenido un sueño similar varias veces, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que no fuese un sueño realmente. Esa noche esperaron que Kikiou apareciera, pero pronto cayeron en un pesado sueño, del cual solo recordaban su leve presencia y el sueño de la visita, ya habían pasado más de 10 días y estos sueños se seguían repitiendo, por tal motivo decidieron no dormir junto con los chicos, y aprovechando que se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pretextando su condición de mujer, lograron dormir solas en la cabaña, y se prepararon para esperar a Kikiou, nuevamente la neblina cubrió todo el lugar, pero ahora no adormeció totalmente a las chicas, cuando Kikiou entro en la cabaña le sorprendió encontrarlas despiertas y esperándola, así que les dijo con su tono irónico y sarcástico característico – Vaya me descubrieron, así que lograron escapar a mi hechizo del sueño, parece que el conjuro ha funcionado – estas palabras las dejaron confundidas y no dudaron en preguntarle – ¿Porqué haces esto, que deseas de nosotras, que clase de conjuro estas realizando? – a lo que ella solo contesto – Algo muy especial y como sabia que no estarían dispuestas a dármelo por las buenas, decidí tomarlo por las malas – Esto enfureció a Sango y a Kagome, quienes tomaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de ataque con la intención de destruirla sino les decía la verdad. Kikiou al verse amenazada decidió confesarle sus verdaderos motivos, les dijo - Aun sin su consentimiento obtendré lo que quiero, así que les contaré todo – comenzó contando el relato de aquella anciana y su gran secreto, la formula para obtener un nuevo cuerpo, y su gran interés en conseguir un cuerpo real, vivo, y dejar de vagar como un cadáver andante. Sus intenciones y propósitos les parecieron razonables y en cierto caso hasta conmovedores. Pero cuando les contó la forma en que se preparaba el cuerpo, no les agrado la idea de perder algo de su integridad física, aun cuando fuese por una "buena causa", entonces descubrieron que aquella bebida que les había dado no solo era nutritiva sino afrodisíaca y perturbaba sus sentidos, aunque no se habían dado cuenta pues aquellos efectos solo eran detonados por un aroma especial, el olor de una flor muy exótica que no era fácil de encontrar, y que Kikiou había llevado, pues era una parte importante del ritual, siendo el 13avo día era momento para crear el cuerpo.

Al percibir este olor, sus sentidos se nublaron y pronto una mirada de deseo y lujuria apareció en sus ojos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron la pasión se desato, así Kikiou pudo darles la bebida sin que se rehusarán y observar como sus instintos hacían el resto del trabajo, pronto un calor abrumador las hizo despojarse de sus ropas y acercarse cada vez mas, una vez que estuvieron completamente desnudas comenzaron con caricias suaves que poco a poco se iban tornando mas profundas e intensas, hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor frente a Kikiou, que solo observaba con gran placer la escena y podía sentir como se iba formando su nuevo cuerpo en el interior de alguna de ellas, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí solo debía esperar 14 días para obtener su cuerpo nuevo, en la próxima Luna llena su cuerpo nacería, y aunque debía esperar a que madurará hasta alcanzar la edad necesaria para transferir sus almas a él. Ese cuerpo le era absolutamente necesario, si en realidad deseaba vengarse de aquel demonio que causo su muerte. Así que terminada la segunda fase del ritual, se retiró.

Mientras aquella neblina se iba disipando, también la excitación iba desapareciendo junto con ella, hasta que desapareció por completo, dejando a Sango y Kagome desnudas y algo aturdidas, pronto el aturdimiento paso al darse cuenta en que situación se encontraban se separaron avergonzadas, cuando recordaron lo ocurrido el rubor se les subió más a las mejillas, no se atrevían a verse nuevamente a los ojos, recordaban lo sucedido como un sueño, pero no recordaban la presencia de Kikiou y mucho menos lo que les había confesado, al fin Kikiou había obtenido lo que deseaba y no sospechaban de ella, este incidente fue guardado en secreto y no volvieron a comentar sus sueños. Aunque el sueño de la visita de Kikiou se repetía, preferían ignorarlo. Claro que los chicos no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.

Después de este incidente comenzaron a notar molestias extrañas, como un aumento en el apetito y por consecuencia un aumento de peso considerable, esto fue notado por los chicos; Inuyasha notó el aumento de peso de Kagome cuando la cargaba en su espalda y el monje Miroku se dio cuenta de que Sango había aumentado de peso, pues cierta parte de su anatomía se veía más grande y redonda, (su trasero), además hubo otros síntomas extraños como: algunas nauseas, mareos, en ocasiones vomito y antojos, sí Kagome tenía unos terribles antojos que la hacían volver a su época por toda clase de golosinas. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel incidente y el sueño de la visita de Kikiou continuaba repitiéndose, pero en ocasiones no lo recordaban y en otras decidían ignóralo, la noche siguiente sería Luna Llena, el momento de recibir su nuevo cuerpo había llegado y Kikiou estaba preparada con todo lo necesario, un canasto que serviría a modo de cuna-canguro para trasportar el pequeño cuerpo que nacería en forma de una bebé (por supuesto que sería niña), además de ropas y cobijas pues aunque era un cuerpo sin alma, aun era el cuerpo de un bebé y debía tener cuidados especiales, en fin estaba lista.

La noche siguiente Kikiou disipo esa neblina que adormecía a los chicos y añadió unos cuantos ingredientes extra para que no ocurriese lo de hacia 2 semanas, pues no le convenía encontrar a Kagome y a Sango despiertas, pues no podría llevar acabo su plan.

Después de que la neblina cubrió todo el lugar, pudo llegar hasta ellas sin problemas y llevarse el cuerpo del bebé que nacería esa misma noche, el cual se convertiría en su nuevo cuerpo. Justo a la media noche comenzó con la última fase del ritual de creación de su cuerpo, reviso a las dos mujeres, y notó que el hechizo había sido más fuerte de lo esperado, pues descubrió que no solo en su reencarnación se encontraba su nuevo cuerpo, pues en la exterminadora había algo más, no era portadora de su nuevo cuerpo, pero había algo ahí y ahora debía pensar que hacer, pero antes debía sacar su nuevo cuerpo de Kagome, después ya pensaría que hacer con la exterminadora.

Así poco después de la media noche "nacía" una bebé, una preciosa niña albina con ojos grises y piel tan blanca como la leche, con un gran parecido a Kikiou, a quién llamaría Mina, pero no había ninguna expresión en su angelical rostro, porqué al nacer no lloró, pues su pequeño cuerpo no poseía un alma, al darse cuenta de esto Kikiou le introdujo una de sus almas que le daban conciencia y vida, y la pequeña reaccionó de inmediato llorando, la limpio, arropo y para detener su llanto la arrullo entre sus brazos y la pequeña sonrió levemente, pero poco después el llanto volvió a escucharse, la pequeña tenía hambre y no podía esperar más, debía recibir su primer alimento, leche materna, o algo similar, por lo que la colocó sobre el pecho de Kagome y por instinto la bebé se prendió de él para alimentarse, no solo de leche sino también de poder espiritual, este seudo embarazo había ocasionado algunas reacciones en el cuerpo de la joven miko, entre ellas el estímulo necesario para la producción prematura de leche materna, así obtendría el alimento que Mina necesitaba, cuando la pequeña estuvo satisfecha la tomó en brazos y la coloco en la cesta que había preparado y pronto se quedo dormida.

Ahora debía hacer algo similar en el cuerpo de la exterminadora, pues el poder de los fragmentos, utilizado para dar fuerza al conjuro de creación del cuerpo, había causado éste inconveniente, no lo sabía pero no podía dejar con ese problema, pero debía crecer un poco más para sobrevivir, aunque podría destruirlo y acabar con el problema, pues no debía nacer aún. Al fin decidió sacar aquel bebé del cuerpo de la exterminadora, pero no estaba listo para nacer, pero con el poder de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon esto se solucionaría, tomó los fragmentos de las ropas de Kagome y los coloco sobre el vientre de la exterminadora, un resplandor envolvió su cuerpo y su vientre creció, en pocos minutos la criatura estaba lista para nacer, las contracciones aparecieron y poco después nació una preciosa niña, extrañamente también era albina, casi idéntica a Mina, tal vez a causa del poder de los fragmentos y de la Luna llena, a la cual llamo Kaoru. Al nacer Kaoru lanzó un gran grito y su llanto no se detuvo, tenía hambre y frío, así que la cubrió con una manta y la coloco sobre el pecho de la exterminadora para que se alimentará, instintivamente se aferró al pecho y comenzó a succionar, cuando estuvo satisfecha se quedó dormida sin soltar su alimento, Kikiou la tuvo que separar y la colocarla en la cesta junto a Mina.

Poco después se retiró llevándose a las 2 pequeñas, tenía planes para ellas, ahora su misión consistiría en ocultarlas de Naraku y sus extensiones el tiempo suficiente para permitir el crecimiento y desarrollo de Mina, quién sería su nuevo cuerpo, sabía que Naraku la estaba buscando con la intención de destruirla, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad con aquellas bebés, pero no podía dejarlas en cualquier lugar, ni con cualquiera, pues poseían gran poder espiritual y una fuerza inimaginable, se encargaría de cuidarlas y entrenarlas personalmente, todo el tiempo que pudiera, además de cierta forma eran como sus hijas, desde ese momento se vería a Kikiou con 2 bebés en brazos, cerca de las aldeas. Mientras tanto a la mañana siguiente Sango y Kagome despertaban cansadas y con un poco de fiebre, algunas de las molestias comunes después de un parto, pero todos pensaron que era un simple resfriado, que fue solucionado con algunos analgésicos y aspirinas, nunca sospecharían las causas reales de aquellos síntomas tan extraños. Solo Kikiou conocía la verdad y no la revelaría.

A partir de aquella noche Kikiou se convertiría madre de tiempo completo, no se podía separar de las gemelas, la mayor parte del tiempo las traía en brazos, porqué Mina necesitaba de su fuerza y poder espiritual para seguir existiendo, y a Kaoru le gustaba que la trajeran en brazos. Cuando Mina tenía hambre era común que buscase su pecho y se prendiera a él alimentándose de poder espiritual, la primera vez que lo hizo la sorprendió y no supo como reaccionar, incluso se molesto un poco, pero le permitió hacerlo ya que esto le proporcionaba poder espiritual y parte de sus almas para seguir viviendo. Kaoru también acostumbraba hacer esto cuando la llevaba en brazos y tenía hambre, pero como no conseguía nada en ocasiones lloraba, aunque el alimentarse de poder espiritual parecía tranquilizarla mientras esperaba a recibir alimento real, por lo que a también era común que ambas se prendían a su pecho al mismo tiempo.

Mina crecía muy rápido, en tan solo unas semanas había crecido mucho, ya aparentaba más de un año, mientras que Kaoru solo tenía un mes de vida, aunque aparentaba 2 o 3, su ritmo de crecimiento también era rápido, pronto Mina estaría lista para comenzar su entrenamiento básico como sacerdotisa, Kikiou seguía ocultando su presencia esperando no ser descubierta. Unas semanas después Mina había crecido mucho y ya había comenzado con su entrenamiento, aparentaba unos 4 o 5 años y hablaba perfectamente, su poder espiritual había crecido y dominaba técnicas básicas de meditación, era común que Kikiou se adentrará en el bosque para realizar entrenar a Mina, pero no podía dejar sola a Kaoru que solo tenía de 2 meses, aunque pareciera mucho mayor, por lo que la llevaba con ellas y entrenaba mientras Kaoru descansaba en su cesta, y en ocasiones las observaba interesada, su poder espiritual estaba creciendo poco a poco y talvez seria superior al de Mina cuando creciese, estaba considerando entrenarla también, pero con la amenaza de Naraku presente talvez no tendría tiempo, hasta ahora Naraku no había descubierto su secreto, procuraba mantenerse alejada de las aldeas para evitar crear rumores que atrajesen a sus enemigos, solo mandaba a sus dos espíritus que la acompañaban, Aska y Coso, para conseguir alimento para Kaoru.

Pero los rumores de una mujer misteriosa con 2 niñas, llegaron a los oídos de Inuyasha y su grupo, al llegar a una aldea cercana al bosque donde Kikiou se encontraba entrenando a Mina, la gente decía que una mujer que parecía ser una sacerdotisa, una vez fue vista cerca de la aldea y llevaba consigo un bebé en brazos y una niña de unos 4 años con cabello albino le acompañaba y le decía madre, desaparecieron después al adentrarse al bosque de las animas. La descripción de la mujer coincidía con la de la miko Kikiou, por lo que Inuyasha quiso ir a investigar, Kagome decidió acompañarlo, se adentraron al bosque pero poco antes de llegar a la mitad Inuyasha fue detenido por una extraño campo de fuerza espiritual, que le impedía adentrarse más al bosque. Cuando Kikiou notó la presencia de Inuyasha intentó huir antes de ser descubierta, pero antes de lograrlo Inuyasha ya había rotó el campo de energía y descubierto su presencia, no tardo en encontrarla, y al ver que los rumores eran ciertos, traía un bebé en brazos, una pequeña bebé, que justo en ese momento buscaba alimento y buscaba sus pechos, y a una niña como de 5 años que le preguntaba – Mamá qué sucede, estamos en peligro, acaso ese es Naraku -


End file.
